Sombras y Ceniza
by SoruKuroki
Summary: ¿Que pasó en la pizzería hace tantos años atrás?¿Son solo máquinas? No, claro que no... Niños sin sueños atrapados en cuerpos mecánicos por toda la eternidad ¿Es el destino que les ha tocado llevar?¿O hay salvación a es atroz condena? Quien sabe...


**Bueno, Bueno. Aquí os traigo la presentación de mi nuevo Fic de la saga Five Nights at Freddy's. No seguiré al pie de la letra todos los hechos de la historia, y aumentaré los detalles de estas metiendo escenas que nunca se contaron (Obviamente saldrá de mi imaginación). Puede contener escenas bastante grotescas y explicitas no aptas para todos los públicos, sorry. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de estos capítulos para saber en lo que fallo o queda perfecto, así me apoyáis bastante a continuar con esta historia, gracias w/.**

Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza... son las palabras que escuchamos día tras día, pero... ¿Quien nos escucha a nosotros?¿Acaso a alguien les importa nuestra existencia?... desde aquel día...

-Mamá ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Iván, 12 años. Un chico bastante bajo para su edad pero realmente no le importaba su estatura, con una media melena de cabellos de oro y rizados. Tiraba de la camiseta de su madre, que estaba en ese momento totalmente despreocupada por su alrededor, hablando por una cabina que había en la recepción de la pizzería.

Se dio la vuelta y miró de reojo al chico, paró su conversación por unos instantes poniendo la mano sobre el micrófono del teléfono -Espera un momento, es importante- dijo con un tono molesto y volviendo a rodar los ojos a la desgastada cabina. Realmente no era importante, solo la casual conversación de compañeros de trabajo, solo para pasar el rato.

El chico soltó un leve suspiro y agachó la cabeza -De acuerdo...- Aun podía escuchar las risas y juegos de los demás niños en el restaurante, así que aprovechó un momento en el que la madre estaba desprevenida para volver corriendo adentro del local, lleno de luces de neón y posters publicitarios de las estrellas del restaurante junto a otros dibujos de niños ¡Menuda suerte! Había comenzado el show de los animatrónicos. Freddy el oso, Bonnie el conejo, Chica la gallina. Diciendo sus frases para animar al público, todos enloquecían cuando lo veían y este contaba sus "historias pregrabada". El niño miraba a con una amplia sonrisa el espectáculo, pero sus piernas le pesaban y todo el día jugando lo había dejado destrozado. Buscaba un sitio entre la multitud y las mesas, encontró un sitio libre junto a otros 4 niños. Se acercó tímidamente a ellos, pero sin dejar de mirar a Freddy hablar con Chica, era bastante divertido mientras se comía algo en el lugar -Perdonad... ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- Preguntó mientras se frotaba el brazo.

Uno de estos niños lo miró y asintió con una gran sonrisa, haciéndole un hueco en la mesa circular -Hola ¿Como te llamas?- Decía en un tono alto para que se pudiera escuchar, había demasiado ruido en el lugar, y aunque le hablaba al rubio no dejaba de mirar la actuación. Era un chico de 14 años, de pelo castaño y bastante alto en comparación al niño. Llevaba una cazadora del mismo color de su pelo y sus ojos.

-Me llamo... Iván, m-mucho gusto- Decía con la voz temblorosa ante la presencia de los desconocidos, hasta que un chico pelirrojo de su misma edad le pasó el brazo por el hombro y dio una carcajada por como hablaba.

-Anda, Anda, no le hables así al Señorito Oliver- Dijo entre risas el niño pelirrojo, que iba vestido de pirata con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza junto a una coleta y un garfio falso. Oliver, el nombre del mayor de pelo castaño, y se refería así a él por su elegante forma de vestir que había llevado a una pizzería, una camisa marrón de una tela bastante cara.

-¿Ah si? Perdona si te ha molestado Charlie, o querré decir Edward Thatch- Le contestó cultamente con un tono para nada agradable y dejando la pizza en el plato de nuevo.

-Chicos, Chicos, no empecemos otra vez ¿De acuerdo?- Intervino un cuarto chico, uno de pelo moreno y de camisa azul, cogiendo de la oreja Charlie, el pelirrojo -Que es mi cumpleaños, no lo fastidiemos- Sonrió levemente, aunque Charlie estaba poniendo una mueca de dolor por el tirón de este.

-¡A-Ah!¡Suéltame, Benny!- Suplicó el pelirrojo mientras intentaba soltarse, Benny soltó de su oreja y este se la frotó, se la había dejado roja.

Iván observaba a todos los niños y este se rió por como se comportaba y la confianza que se tenían. Tuvo que suponer que ya se conocían mucho antes de venir a la pizzería, ya que era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, Benny, cumplía 13 años. Pero había una persona más en esa mesa que estaba silenciosa mientras se terminaba la pizza a bocados pequeños pero rápidos, sin apartar la vista de los animatrónicos. Era una niña un poco mas bajita que Iván, del mismo color de pelo que él y con un vestido amarillo bastante llamativo -¿Y tu como te llamas...?- Le preguntó con una ya leve sonrisa en el rostro, se había quitado la vergüenza.

La jovencita giró la cabeza y la ladeó hacia la derecha, no se había enterado a la primera por las numerosa voces del local. Este se lo volvió a repetir y al final se enteró, respondiendo amablemente -Mi nombre es Cristina- Tenía una voz dulce y aguda, tenía unos 11 años y no paraba de sonreír. Una niña tranquila y desprendía relajación con solo mirarla a sus ojos azules.

-Yo me llamo Iván, encantado- Se presentó extendiéndole la mano y estrechándosela con poca fuerza.

-Un nombre muy bonito, Iván- comentó amistosamente zarandeándole la mano, con una pequeña risa entre dientes -Chicos, ¿Vamos a jugar con Mangle?- Propuso la chica emocionada ya al terminar la pizza y cogiendo la primera servilleta que vio.

-Si, vamos, pero dentro de una ho- La frase de Oliver se vio interrumpida cuando un grito irrumpió en la sala. Viendo el chico lo que pasaba con horror y los ojos como platos, el animatrónico Mangle había mordido en la cabeza a un vigilante del restaurante, cayendo este al suelo. Demasiada sangre brotaba de su cabeza y manchaba a los clientes mas cercanos, haciendo que estos se quedaran petrificados o huyendo del lugar. Una bola de gente se acumuló en la salida y se coaguló todo en la zona, el pánico y el miedo se había apoderado de la multitud, al igual que los 5 niños, hasta que un animatrónico dorado apareció desde la puerta de la habitación de empleados, justo al contrario de la salida. Los llamó con la mano y con un risa ahogada e inaudible para ellos, los niños captaron el mensaje de "ayuda" y fueron despavoridos hacia él con una gran confianza ciega en el Freddy Dorado, aunque sus pintas eran muy sospechosas. No se veía nada a través de sus ojos, solo oscuridad. El traje parecía antiguo y desgastado, pero claro, ¿Acaso había otra opción? La gente se acumulaba y los gritos se hacían desgarradores para cualquier persona, al igual que los llantos de los niños que se encontraban totalmente desorientados y desamparados.

Oliver fue el primero en desconfiar del animatrónico, ya que sabía que el animal mecánico... no era una simple máquina, sino un hombre. Era bastante inteligente y muy avanzado para su edad, notaba una respiración debajo de ese traje, aunque toda ayuda era necesaria para escapar de la pizzería.

-¿A donde vamos?- Preguntó Charlie con la voz agitada y aun con la piel de gallina, observando la habitación donde guardaban todas las cabezas y repuestos de los animatrónicos.

Nada mas entrar todos los niños dentro de la oscura habitación, el oso dorado cerró la puerta a sus espaldas... Y ahí sellaron su destino. Se quitó la cabeza del desgastado traje y vieron algo que los niños se quedaron petrificados ante la atenta mirada del... hombre, sí, un hombre de pelo moreno y una coleta, con una amplía y siniestra sonrisa que helaba la sangre de los inocentes niños, acompañada junto a una descuidada y escasa barba por la barbilla. Terminando por alejarse del hombre con la camisa morada que se podía ver cuando se quitó el traje por completo, junto a un cuchillo en su espalda aun no haciéndose notable. Pero al sacar el arma, Cristina empezó a llorar y se escondió detrás de Benny, que este parecía mostrar seguridad y valentía, pero en su interior estaba calado hasta los huesos de puro terror ante la fija mirada del imponente hombre que se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia el primero de todos los niños, Iván. El hombre de morado agarró del cuello a Iván y las lagrimas de este se resbalaban por las manos del "monstruo".

-¡No, por favor, suéltame suéltame!- Suplicaba cuando lo levantaba del suelo e intentaba escurrirse de sus brazos. Oliver reunió fuerzas para abalanzarse hacia el alto, aferrándose a su espalda e intentado hacerlo caer al suelo. Por muchos tambaleos que diera el hombre no se le hacía perder el equilibrio, pero si hizo perder el control del rubio, aunque... cobrándose la vida del mayor de los niños por una apuñalada en las costillas cuando consiguió deshacerse de sus débil agarre.

-¡Oliver!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Benny, que intentaba proteger a la niña, aunque una vez más fue totalmente inútil... Apartando a Benny de lado y con un rápido movimiento, degollando a la pequeña Cristina... Charlie estaba escondido debajo de una mesa, intentando acallar su llanto. Pero era imposible, ya que escuchaba el de los dos chicos que quedaban con vida... Benny fue el 3º en caer, por otra apuñalada esta vez muy cerca del inquieto corazón del chico, aunque le era imposible sobrevivir a ello, se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Se arrodilló justo delante de Iván y se agarró a su pierna, tosiendo en estas bastante sangre, pronunciando en un suspiro sus últimas palabras -A-Ayuda...- Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó a los pies del niño. Cuando Iván levantó la temblorosa mirada al cruel hombre, sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver como apuñalaba una y otra vez el cuerpo de Charlie, su escondite no había sido lo suficientemente efectivo para perderlo de vista... El niño superviviente se sentó en la esquina de habitación y cerró los ojos deseando de que todo fuera una pesadilla. El silencio se hizo, pero de nuevo las pisadas del asesino escuchó acercándose lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de ese sádico momento.

El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con las botas negras del hombre, empapadas en un charco de sangre, con el cuerpo de los 4 niños de fondo... una imagen terrible para un niño. Abrió la boca, relamiéndose los labios secos y las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y sus comisuras, que caían al suelo y se diluía con la sangre -¿Q-Quien eres?...- Preguntó sin esperanzas ninguna en sus ojos ni en su tono.

Lo único que contestó fueron dos palabras que encogieron el corazón de Iván -Its me...- Rápidamente, acabó con la última vida de la habitación, por un tajo en el cuello tan fuerte que llegó al hueso. Machando la camisa morada una vez más, el morado se teñía de un rojo vivo y un rojo oscuro por la sangre de los otros niños... Volvió a guardar el cuchillo detrás de su espalda y con las llaves que tenía colgadas en su pantalón negro abrió la puerta trasera, escapando del lugar, de la ya maldita pizzería...

Pasaron las horas y los cadáveres seguían allí, toda la gente consiguió salir de allí, pero ellos estaban encerrados con llaves en la habitación de la muerte... Algo entró en la habitación, una sombra que a la luz se distinguía como un fantasma negro con una sonrisa, coloretes y lágrimas que salían de sus ojos vacíos. Observando a todos los niños, uno a uno, y dejando "regalos"... Una cabeza de animatrónico en cada uno. Para Oliver la cabeza de Freddy, para Benny la cabeza de Bonnie, para Cristina la cabeza de Chica, para Charlie la cabeza de Foxy... Pero este espectro con hilos se paró más tiempo en Iván, intentado acariciar el frío y pálido rostro del niño, dejándole a este la misma cabeza que había usado su asesino... la cabeza de Golden Freddy. Metiendo a cada niño dentro de su animatrónico asignado, escondiéndolos de la policía que había llegado momentos después.

Entre los clientes murieron 3 personas por la avalancha... Un informe policial determinó que solo murieron 2 personas. Y un desaparecido, Rose Camperfit, Madre soltera de un niño, Iván Camperfit...

 **Y esto ha sido por esta semana...Lo he dejado en un punto intrigante, eh. Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo y nos vemos la semana que viene. Bye w/**


End file.
